creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wiki Creepypasta:Chat/Logs/23 April 2017
01:56 onionl 01:57 No, me perdiste. </3 01:57 Pero... Xc 01:57 Aún te amo, we 01:57 Shen mua 01:58 Si añun me amaras, no me hubieras engañado. </3 01:58 Me siento rara 01:58 Saludos. 01:58 Mr. Shen. (sir) 01:58 Sid, ella me engañó contigo </3 01:58 No te engañé </3 01:59 http://prntscr.com/ezpph6 Como me encantan estás animaciones de HTML5. <3 01:59 *aún 01:59 Ke fail 01:59 No Gaspy, no digas más. Sólo haces esto más difícil. 01:59 Y yo que quería cambiar de imagen. :v 01:59 Equis de 02:00 Nasty mua 02:00 Eliana mua 02:00 Eliana, Trump + Unicornio igual perfeccion d9 02:00 La Nasty. :D 02:00 El Sonif. :D 02:01 Khá 02:01 C: 02:01 Me confundí por que pensé que yo puse ese emote. :v 02:02 Trump Unicornio es pasion d1 02:02 Deja de confundirme,koñio >:,,,v 02:02 Me konfunden 02:02 02:03 D1 02:03 http://jkanime.net/little-witch-academia-tv/15/ 15 capítulos y tiene una buena historia. Mejor historia que Dragon Ball Z. (derp) 02:04 Pero no es infancia :v 02:04 Hike mua 02:04 Eso es nostalgia de los fanboys de Kokú. :'v 02:04 Pero si hablamos de historia, DBZ tiene pésima historia. onion& 02:04 Este Dreik 02:05 Sta Eliana 02:05 Ste men no entiende que DBZ fue fanservice de peleas mamalonas. :v 02:05 E, amor. mua <3 (? 02:05 xD 02:05 BB MUA <3 02:05 ste mens :,v 02:06 Este fantasmón 02:06 Yo no lo he terminado de ver DBZ, ya que me aburrió bastante porque en cada saga aparecía un nuevo enemigo y al final el principal ganaba. onion7 02:06 : D 02:06 Oye, estoy embarazada mua (? 02:06 También se sobrepasaban los poderes. Mucho PowerUp. 02:06 KHA? 02:06 Pero si soy estéril... 02:06 ... 02:06 Ups (? 02:06 >:v 02:06 Son powerup sacados del qlo :v 02:06 Y sus muertes son pésimas, siempre lo terminan reviviendo. 02:06 D: 02:06 d: 02:06 Puedo explicarlo! 02:06 D: 02:06 Las muertes de los personajes de DBZ es mucho peor que la de Neji. :'v 02:07 No expliques nada! 02:07 *C bah* 02:07 P-pero... 02:07 :c 02:07 No es necesario tartamudear en un texto, jeje 02:08 Ggg 02:08 La muerte de Neji fue re zad, pendeja. Pero fue zad. :'v 02:08 ¿Cómo muere Neji? D: 02:08 E... 02:08 D-demo (? 02:08 Ste amargado 02:08 Khe kiere 02:08 A quen llamaste amargado? 02:08 Nel, a mi no me gusto pa nada la muerte de Neji. :'v 02:08 Sabes que te quiero, acepta el hijo (? 02:08 Además DBZ no trataba de darnos una buena historia, trataba de hacernos ver que todo se arregla con unos buenos putazos y al final todos somos amigos. 02:08 La muerte de Jiraiya. </3 02:08 Ño! 02:08 No eres estéril (? 02:08 x2 xD 02:08 Se muere cuando intenta proteger a Hinata que intentaba proteger a Naruto. 02:09 Se parece a alpha despues de haberme dicho que era esteril 02:09 Lo soy, coshina infiel 02:09 Si, muere bien pendejamente. Pero fue zad. :'v 02:09 jeje 02:09 Merecia morir :v 02:09 Era un inutil :v 02:09 :,v 02:09 Shen, no digas eso. </3 02:09 Pero no soy estéril :c 02:09 Tenia que morir para agregar algo sad a la historia :v 02:09 8' 02:09 (?* 02:09 Digo xD 02:09 KHE 02:09 Pero el hijo de alpha si era mio, jeje 02:09 Shen, volvio Trump <3 02:09 Podía haberse salgado Neji, pero Kishimoto quiso matarlo. :'v 02:09 Pero yo no soy estéril. :c 02:09 Esa Hinata >:v 02:09 Yo si soy, koñio 02:09 (derp) 02:09 Pero esta vez es Trump Unicornio <3 02:10 Lo único que espero es que la muerte de Naruto sea sad. (? 02:10 Trump..eteamezta 02:10 Me gusta más la muerte de Gai senseh, que no muere. 02:10 Alv 02:10 abran la ventana 02:10 Pero do babes, estuvo de tetas su desmadre. 02:10 Yo no </3 02:10 Nada supera la muerte de Krilin 02:10 A mi no me gusto cuando yo mori para ella :c 02:10 Y de tetas buenas. como las tuyas, bb. mua 02:10 (? 02:10 Las ochos puertas internas. D1 02:10 sheshes o feik 02:10 :v 02:10 Levante la mano al que quiera como a E :'v 02:10 Sid A, que sabes tu de tetas si no has tocado las de Pito (h) 02:10 (?) 02:10 ¿Vez? Nadie! 02:10 :c (? 02:10 Khe 02:11 Mi no entender tu frase (fabulous) 02:11 K azko 02:11 Pero he tocado las de una chica especial. 7u7 02:11 Pito es tetudo, pero más vale calidad que cantidad. 02:12 Que no quiero a nadie más que a tí (? 02:12 Ah (derp) 02:12 Es que no diste tiempo 02:12 D9 holas 02:12 Darkness o/ 02:12 Nah, las de pito superan a las de cualquiera aqui, y estan mas buenas que las de nasty 02:12 Amorsh <3 02:12 Según tu opinión. :v 02:12 Amorsah :3 02:13 Mira lo que me hizo tu dueña, Inmortal. >:v (? 02:13 He? 02:13 Ahora tengo un ejercito de Trumps Unicornio <3 02:13 :v 02:13 Mira mi avatar xc 02:13 pero mira ese avatar papa :v 02:14 Oasis, solo somos tres. :'v 02:14 :,v amen 02:14 Por ahora <3 02:14 (derp) 02:14 y que se siente 02:14 Es la segunda vez que tengo un ejercito de Trumps <3 02:14 a oc 02:14 Segunda vez? 02:15 memef 02:15 La primera fue de Trumps travesti 02:15 Hoy no voy a dormir. :'c 02:15 Hablando de avatar no he cambiado el mio hace tiempo 02:15 me uniria pera mejor como pochoclos 02:15 Ese es kul 02:15 y fue derrocada por mi (h) 02:15 * Marcianito% real no feik :V come pochoclos 02:15 yo y mi Hitler 02:15 (h) 02:16 Hitler= Adnet (pervert) 02:16 (? 02:16 Te woa kickeah por inzultar ami amor platonico 02:16 yo soy del :,v 02:16 Hitler = Shen 02:16 #hailhitler 02:16 :v 02:16 :v 02:17 #HailTrumpUnicornio 02:17 100vc 02:17 (? 02:17 Duque mua 02:17 zecta unicornio :v 02:17 iM JUsT A kID 02:17 ELIANAH :3 02:17 Marcianito, unete <3 02:18 a ok :,v 02:18 Wii 02:18 Saludos... Duque del Nick Largo 02:18 POR QUE 02:18 PORQUE >:vV 02:18 ''No tengo problema en ser normal, pero la locura me parece más divertida 02:18 :v 02:18 me iamo merenje 02:18 Merenje (diva) 02:18 Te has muerto sobre las mayuzculaz? 02:18 Unica y detergente donde? :v 02:18 (demon) 02:18 k 02:19 no c 02:19 Presente, Nasty mua 02:19 ah, ya soltaste el Shift x'd 02:19 Merengue, quieres unirte? 02:19 (Meow) 02:19 =) 02:19 mua 02:19 yo solo hoy :v 02:19 Amm 02:19 a que cosa :0? 02:19 * Shenlong the Beast patea al duque de la toronja (porque el merenge sabe muy feo) 02:19 Estando contigo, me olvido de todo 02:19 :v 02:20 Joshua :3/ 02:20 Llamenme Kai 02:20 Kai* 02:20 yo solo voy a estar asi por 1 minuto :v 02:20 ezo dolio 02:20 Saludos, Joshua888 02:20 :'v 02:20 Desde hace cuanto no se conecta DarkTaker? 02:20 aqui no hay atacantes >:]? 02:20 Pero el merengon es delicioso, con chocolate, cubriendo a oasis 02:20 Ahh sii 02:20 Desde que consiguió esposa e hijos 02:20 soy una secta 100tifika .v 02:20 (?) 02:20 que rápido los consiguió 02:20 No Nero digo Duquesa 02:21 Yo soy una secta 1000itar :3 02:21 No, eres un chaval con un avatar de trumpeta 02:21 Justamente no está cuando vengo para acá 02:21 yo soy un grasoso promedio >:v 02:21 Trumpeteenmezta 02:21 :v 02:21 TRUMP UNICORNIO D1 02:21 Darktaker no se conecta desde la tarde o mañana 02:22 Digo, no dije nada amores, ese avatar se ve mas feo que el qlo de un camello 02:22 digo, coño olviden eso >:v 02:22 Dijo que le quedaban dos dias en esta wiki (idea) 02:22 Ryukazi 02:22 Gracias por la info Dark 02:22 ¿Sabes que hora es? 7u7 02:22 Duelo? c: 02:22 Saludos, Ryuk 02:22 Si c: 02:22 Creala y te muestro mi deck c: 02:22 Te mostrare mi paquete (he) 02:22 tu pito ? 02:22 Saludos Traidor/a 02:23 Sayonara 02:23 (h) 02:23 Paquete de cartas :v 02:23 Saludos Manfred. 02:23 :v 02:23 stabah en otro shat jsjsj 02:23 entra en America 02:23 Adnet <3 02:23 :,v 02:24 Danet c: 02:24 july meme9 02:24 ._. ... 02:24 Marcianito :,3 02:24 July <3 :eli: 02:24 k 02:24 Esclava <3 02:24 me confundo 02:24 ¡ oe3 ! 02:24 alv :'v 02:24 Alv 02:24 Oasis toda poderosa <3 02:24 Amor mua (h) 02:24 Eli :eli: <3 02:24 Uy 02:25 Ad, si no dices ola te ukeo mua (? 02:25 ¡ :axux color: ! 02:25 Antes era Trump con maquillaje 02:25 ahora con filtros de snapchat 02:25 yo soy trump normal :v 02:25 POLAR7 .v. 02:25 Ryukazi :v 02:25 Lon, tengo captura de eso. x'D 02:25 Ahora es uniko y detergente 02:25 Adnet, lo se :,3 02:25 Yo soy unik y especial 02:25 Tengo frío. </3 02:26 Wii 02:26 * Duquesa Merenge de la Violeta XII le tapa 02:26 jsjs 02:26 (meow) 02:26 Solo porque edito bien mis fotos con corte de honguito y cara de drogada (? 02:26 3: 02:26 http://prntscr.com/ezpw2j 02:26 odio ser de otra wiki >:v 02:26 Que bueno que se diviertan con ese bastardo. No quedará nada de el para cuando putin lo cache 02:26 jsjs 02:26 (h) 02:27 Hike mua <3 02:27 Bue ya que 02:27 Trump Unicornio es pasionn <3 d1 02:27 si no puedes contra ellos, uneteles 02:27 Manden esa foto (?= 02:27 Polar está bien bueno/a (? 02:27 Gracias (?) 02:27 jsjs 02:27 La calva de putin en el ass de Trump es Yaoi Hard 02:27 (H) 02:27 o 02:27 7uu7 02:27 YAOI <3 02:28 Hentai<3(? 02:28 me imagine que la calva de putin era el consolador de trump jajaja 02:28 La cague. 02:28 Mielda,aún tengo frio >:vvv 02:28 Putin le meterá la pelada a Trump. 02:28 Adnet 02:29 Mataste a mi amada </3 02:29 .v. 02:29 Hilary Con la mujer esa rusa (? 02:29 Yuri <3 02:29 Khá 02:29 [[]]xD 02:29 ka 02:29 No se enojo. 02:29 Yuri no, viva el Yaoi c: 02:29 A EVOLUCIONADO D8 02:29 Odio el yuri. ._. 02:29 La universidad e smuy deprimente, hoy fui y parecian drogados jajaja 02:30 Es de marikas 02:30 Pero amas el yaoi? <3 02:30 decia" no caminar sobre el cesped y corrieron todos </3 " 02:30 No c xc 02:30 Déjame (? 02:30 ME WA 02:30 Eliana... xc 02:30 ADEOS 02:30 Yo te amaba xc 02:31 Bye Duque mua 02:31 Xc 02:31 Tú no amas ni madres xc 02:31 Memee 02:31 Es como si fuera que he hecho flood de renglones 02:31 :v 02:31 duque 02:31 De donde eres? 02:32 De tu <3 02:32 :v 02:32 :v 02:32 onionh 02:32 Hum 02:32 Hike mua 02:32 Ya me cagaron la noche, alv. :'c 02:32 De que wiki 02:32 :,v 02:32 mejor me quedo aqui :' 02:32 quien io? 02:32 Si 02:32 Zhi tu 02:33 io soi de SU 02:33 Kgame esta, guapa. 02:33 >:v 02:33 vine por que un men dijo tu nombre 02:33 y vine aqui xD 02:33 meme9 02:33 . 02:33 Esté derp. 02:33 mando un link de tu perfil jsjs 02:33 aa si ese men 02:33 Tu eres el que shipeo? 02:33 Awebo 02:33 kien io 02:33 kien io 02:34 Voy a ir a esa guiki 02:34 Oasis, si me das vaselina te querré más que nunca. (? 02:34 Adnet <3 02:34 Adnet. onionh 02:35 iba invokrte pero entraste mui rapido :'v 02:35 ke mal 02:35 xD 02:35 Eliana, ya no me importa que me quieras xc 02:35 xc 02:35 Vete con Empty xc 02:35 Lo sabia xc 02:36 Ya no quieres nada de mi xc 02:36 elianah ehz miah(? 02:36 digo 02:36 asd 02:36 ._. 02:36 Yo ya no quiero a Eliana, ella no aceptó el bebé. 02:36 (? 02:36 .v. 02:36 Yo soy del guapo Adnet mua 02:36 (? 02:36 Saludos, amores míos. (meow) <3 02:36 *Prepara el Ban-hammer.* 02:37 D: 02:37 k 02:37 Cálmense, que ahí viene el ban. D: 02:37 Drake. (meow) / 02:37 Lo siento, tuve que retirarme. 02:37 Drake. uwu 02:37 eso del ban es muy comun aqui :0? 02:37 asd 02:37 Y ahora me tengo que volver a retirar un momento. xD 02:37 Dreik mua 02:38 No pos... Bye, Empty. :'v 02:38 Saludos. :'v / 02:38 http://prntscr.com/ezpyq2 http://prntscr.com/ezpyrz estas cosas no pasan todos los dias xd d 02:38 Aún no. xD 02:38 ¡Hasta mañana! 02:38 When te clavan el visto :'v 02:38 x2 02:38 ADNET DROWNED 02:38 Estoy en casa de mi abuelita, y mi mamá no me ha dicho cuando nos vamos de aquí alv. -.- 02:38 Paro, abachame, tengo frío. 7n7 (? 02:39 soy huerfano :v 02:39 Es muy qt que digas abuelita. c: 02:39 Sid mua (? 02:39 Deja a mi abuelita. :c 02:39 sid el niño 100tifko :,v 02:39 Aún le digo mami a mamá. x, 02:39 Yo mia 02:39 x'D * 02:40 ¿Qué? 02:40 Los abrazos no son lo mío, sorry 02:40 02:40 Eso no tuvo sentido. 02:40 :'v 02:40 uwu 02:40 Yo también le digo mami c: 02:40 uwur 02:40 c: 02:40 http://vocaroo.com/i/s0K3S5j6VAjl hike (?= 02:41 Espera, voy por mis audifonos 02:41 :'v 02:41 Segura son gemidos (? 02:41 Polar, pasa mi perfil a la wiki SU (?? 02:41 io quiero un audio también. :c (? 02:42 Polar, di en un audio que amas a Xemnas 02:42 y ya(? 02:42 <3 02:42 es.steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:ElianaTaker io lo hago bb :^)(?? 02:42 Que bonito <3 (? 02:42 Khe 02:42 No se pronunciar tu nom,bre bien :,v 02:42 Es xenas 02:42 Le fail 02:42 o xemnas 02:43 Yo le digo leben alv 02:43 Csemnas 02:43 (? 02:43 le quite el https para ke no me dieran straiq(? jsjs 02:43 Pishi youtube, me obliga a escuchar canciones sad. :'v 02:43 x'd 02:43 Si quiere we. 02:43 es zemnas 02:43 No tengo problem 02:43 Moul mua 02:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXzYGfrJ-s0 amho sta song 02:44 jsjs 02:44 http://vocaroo.com/i/s1vFbZVu8Wo4 02:44 (?) 02:44 Dani <3 02:44 JAJA 02:44 Alex d1 <3 02:44 Eli <3 02:45 ta' wacho loco 02:45 beba hermoxa <3 02:45 When te termina Pato :'v 02:45 Danielle. (meow) 02:45 Creala nasty 02:45 Danny :3 02:45 Hola, Dani :'v 02:45 mua 02:45 mami!! 02:45 Alex. (meow) 02:45 Empty :3 02:45 Eliana <3 02:45 Oasis <3 02:45 Devyn :3 02:45 Empty c: &) 02:45 Me encanta tu avatar, Dani c: 02:46 Sería un lástima. c: 02:46 a mí igual...Corpse Bride es mi peli favorita 02:46 Que alguien la jackiara. c: 02:46 nooo te atrevas 02:46 Y le pusiera un Trump Unicornio ahí. c: (? 02:46 es MÍA!!! 02:46 Hike 02:46 dime una cancion para cantar (? 02:47 Alex-sama nwn 02:47 Despacito, Polar 02:47 (pervert) 02:47 Eliana 02:47 Okey 02:47 Yo. 02:47 Oadis-san c: 02:47 Wii <3 02:47 Oadis? D: 02:47 oasis* 02:47 quién hace esas fotos de Trump? 02:48 La hice io 02:48 La Oadid 02:48 Alv 02:48 Oasis* (derp) 02:49 No hace falta tener que aplaudirme 02:49 es una obra maestra 02:49 x2 02:49 .v 02:49 Obvio 02:49 :v * 02:49 Mejor todavia 02:50 sólo le falta un lacito y queda bien serci 02:50 Piksso 02:50 :v 02:51 :,v estaba escuhando la tele y una nenita dijo " pasaran muchas cosas en este oasis" >:v ya te dije que dejes de dominar el mundo 02:51 Ella no corrigio a Oasis 02:52 Ay lmao 02:52 Soy la gobernante mundial Bv 02:52 Y universal Bv 02:52 xd 02:52 Alex se corrigió a ella misma, Inmortal. 02:52 querrás decir la vicepresidenta 02:53 okno xd 02:53 Nu, GOBERNANTE 02:53 estaba corrigiendome a mi porque puse "Oadis 02:53 La presidente soy io uwur 02:53 *Huye* 02:53 Asi que fue una adv falsa .v. 02:53 nop...soy io 02:53 Mielda 02:53 Ya veo, disculpen mi lag, el adv va pa mk 02:53 Mi* 02:53 see .v. 02:54 :v 02:54 me aburrooo 02:54 Solo los Trump Unicornio gobiernan >:v 02:54 Faltan 6 dias para mi cumpleaños! :,3 que emocion 02:54 http://vocaroo.com/i/s0vzrXCg6yoP 02:54 Despacito 10/10 02:54 Y las Elianas Salvajes (? 02:54 felz cumple July por si no puedo estar acá 02:54 gracias :,v 02:54 No escucho ni mergas, Polar 02:55 (?) 02:55 odio tus retos memef 02:55 Para mi cumpleaños faltan como... 6 meses (derp) 02:56 Pero si lo cumpli xc 02:56 Y los que tengo planeado (pervert) 02:56 Mand euno 02:56 V O R D8 02:57 Verdah 02:57 <.< 02:57 Verdad que eres traidora? (? 02:57 ¿Khe? ¿Como? 02:57 (?) 02:58 Traidor, guapo/a (? 02:58 JAJAJA 02:58 Six mua 02:58 solo yo le digo traidor 02:59 Fifty o/ 02:59 Shen, verdad o reto? 02:59 ¿Oasis manipuló a Eliana para cambiarse la foto? :v 02:59 cHINITA <3 02:59 Eli. mua 02:59 Seh 02:59 Alexa. o/ 02:59 Tenganle miedo 02:59 Traidora enana <3 02:59 El Oasislipsis se acerk (? 03:00 Extraño sus besos y abrazos 03:00 :v 03:00 Yo quiero jugar. d9 03:00 http://prntscr.com/ezq40f 03:00 <3 03:00 Verdad. 03:01 c: <3 03:01 Es cierto que gustas de July? e.e 03:01 zhy (h) 03:01 Wiii 03:01 :u 03:01 awnn que tielno 03:01 <3 03:01 :v 03:01 la mataron :v 03:01 7u7 03:02 Pues ella no, sorry 03:02 =) 03:02 a quien le dices tierno (foca) 03:02 ¿Y porqué yo jamás me enteré? 7-7 03:02 x2 03:02 a vos mismo 03:02 Shen, sigues 03:02 JAMÁS cuentan los mejores chismes. >:v. 03:02 gracias (h) 03:02 Shen y juli 03:02 July 03:02 de nada 03:02 El pedobear y la no-loli 03:02 ShenxJuly es canon ahora 03:02 y la mataron otra vez :v 03:03 Shen, yo | 03:03 en mis tiempos el Marvel l oera 03:03 Koñio, Shen, sigues 03:03 </3 03:03 Siempre fue canon 03:03 ¿Puedo hacer un Fanfic +18 de July y Shen? (derp) 03:03 Me despido, les deseo buenas noches 03:03 No 03:03 chao Dark c; 03:03 Bye Darkness 03:03 Que aguafiestas 03:03 descansa c: 03:03 Adios, Darkness 03:03 Sigue Dani c: (?) 03:03 Hola darkness my oldfriend </3 03:04 Danielle V o R? 03:04 Por que yolo >:v 03:04 Khá? 03:04 pero no lo subas al wiki 03:04 Pff, aburrido. :c 03:04 igual le iba a preguntar :yaogo: 03:04 El bot me habló. (o:) 03:04 No Xemn,habla del Bog 03:04 (? 03:04 Blog* 03:04 Dani (foca) 03:05 On ta mi Dani pa' irme? 03:05 Por cierto 03:05 !CantaRanchera (???) 03:05 :v 03:05 Ya ¿Quién sigue? >:v 03:05 ;v 03:05 me parece que se fue 03:05 Volví c: 03:05 no se 03:05 Lista d8 03:05 Diana <3 03:05 me parece 03:05 Yo también quiero jugar. >:v 03:05 Diana o/ 03:05 Fifty V o R? 03:05 Images. d8 <3 03:05 no puede subir algo sexista +18 03:05 ahre 03:05 Hola Alexandra,Eliana,Fifty,July,Marcianito,Nasty,Devyn c: 03:06 Reto. d9 03:06 Hola Polar,Shen,Sid,Xemn c: 03:06 :v x2 03:06 Hola Danielle c: 03:06 Hola Vanessa c: 03:06 con las creepypastas de advertencias se corre un peligro de hecho 03:06 Vanessa o/ 03:06 DALE CON TODO, SHEN. D9 (? 03:06 igual hay imágenes que en la wiki las borran los staff por ser rompe tou 03:06 MP (ewe) 03:07 Bueno. e.e 03:07 Y ahora khe? 03:07 hola 03:07 a todos 03:07 Oigan una pregunta,es que voy a dar teología(obviamente católica por el colegio en el que voy) Hay otro tipo de teología o solo esa? 03:07 v: 03:07 aqui no hay atodos 03:08 :v 03:08 :v 03:09 De tu <3 03:09 Dale Six 03:09 Terminen de foiar (? 03:09 ¿Soy el único que descargaré un juego iso de psp pa' un emulador en pc? ._. 03:09 Lo quería saber porque se supone que ahí vamos a dar demonología 03:09 uwu 03:09 No. loac muy riko 03:09 ok no 03:09 Hola Danielle c: 03:09 Que mal que en la tienda no estén todos los juegos que uno quiere 03:10 xD ggg 03:10 http://prnt.sc/ezq66k Toma, Shen. >:v. 03:10 (h) 03:11 A quien? 03:11 Que? 03:11 A Nasty. xd 03:11 Drake. :3/ 03:11 Voy yo, entonces. d9 03:11 Oh,oh, el urgido D: 03:11 Dreik mua 03:11 Vas, Six 03:11 Leí "Fue baneado" alc 03:11 Saludo, Fifty. o/ 03:12 Drake es el urgido? 03:12 Saludo, Eliana. o/ 03:12 Hola Drake c: 03:12 No. 03:12 Drake es el zorro. 03:12 Nel, Xembot. Ve al Mp. (? 03:12 Okay no. xd 03:12 Saludo, Diana. c: 03:12 !XemnBot: okalekua 03:12 okalekua 03:12 Eli ¿Verdad o reto? d9 03:12 10/10 03:12 Verdad d8 03:12 thank u 03:12 Ya que estás aquí Xemnas, necesito tu ayuda. D9 ¿Cómo se separa una linea desde JQuery? 03:13 ¿Andarías con Drake? d8 03:13 ¿no has intentado nada? 03:13 Kien io 03:13 El no me funciona. 03:13 Zi. 03:13 Hola Danielle c: 03:13 Mmm, ño, es como un hermano. uwur 03:13 Y no hay incesto en mi life 03:13 El único metodo que me conozco para separar una linea es con C++, pero con Javascript, casi nada. (derp) 03:13 Jamás. 03:14 Cancerígeno (H) 03:14 ¿No incesto? Mejor. onion) 03:14 Clorox d8 03:14 Coffee malo/a 03:14 </3 03:14 Coffee o/ 03:14 Hey .-. 03:14 pues con el br en javascript puedes ._. 03:14 ¿qué no te funca con eso? 03:14 No incesto ._. 03:15 Pika o/ 03:15 Hola Pika c: 03:15 Sofia filosofia./ 03:15 Pika D8 03:15 O sea, sigo io? 03:15 Holaa!! 03:15 Dreik, ¿Verdad o reto? d1 03:16 No, Xemnas. Cuándo lo intento sólo me sale su modo de fuente: http://prntscr.com/ezq7g8 03:16 Verdad. :'v 03:16 hola 03:16 ¿Saldrías conmigo? (? 03:16 Alv, esa era broma 03:16 :'v 03:16 No. :'v 03:16 //con jQuery 03:16 var value = $('#userText').val(); ? 03:16 ;-; 03:16 No, porque ya está saliendo con alguien. 03:16 Eso dolio we 03:16 Y esa es... 03:17 Six! 03:17 ALEXANDRA. D9 (? 03:17 (? 03:17 Le preguntaré a Unai, aunque casi nunca suelo pedirle ayuda. (derp) 03:17 Alguien ve One Piece? 03:17 Ay no, Eliana. >:v. 03:17 Prueba eso que te pasé 03:17 ahre 03:17 ¿A quien de los conectados golpearias y a quien besarias? 03:17 Khe 03:18 No se vale decir que a ti mismo 03:18 >:v 03:18 ¿Y para qué sirve? ewe 03:18 http://prntscr.com/ezq7zh :'v 03:18 Obviamente me golpearía a mi. xc 03:18 No, Fifty 03:18 A ti te ama 03:18 :v 03:18 (emm) ... 03:19 La verdad no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué hablan 03:19 Nah, todos sabemos que él golpearía a Shen. (? 03:19 Ni tengo la menor intención de saberlo 03:19 Pense que me amabas a mi. </3 03:19 Te golpearía a ti y luego te besaría pa que olvides el golpe. mua (? 03:19 Pero, los amo. 03:19 Kien io? 03:19 (fabulous) 03:19 Drake. 03:19 Quier la verdaj, papuh 03:19 (foreveraone) 03:20 Alv 03:20 Tú me golpeas, y yo te parto la madre. 03:20 (foreveralone) 03:20 Pto teclado 03:20 (derp) 03:20 * Drake Blackhit la golpea. (meow) (? 03:20 Hazme un sandwich. :'v (? 03:20 Partir la madre, k chistosa 03:20 Drake queriendo ser activo (h) 03:20 (?) 03:20 ia soy activo bv, desde el 2013 hasta ahora. (? 03:20 pues pidele ayuda a Unai, él anda más metido en el js que yo 03:21 Me traje mi mantita. c: 03:21 Creí que andaba metido en la programación. (emm) 03:21 Drake,no te hagas bby sabes de lo que hablo (???) 03:21 Drake, vas tú .v. 03:21 Dreik, no eres mi padre! 03:22 e_e ... 03:22 * ElianaTaker le pega. 03:22 * afk alv * 03:22 meme( 03:22 * Drake Blackhit saca su látigo y te pega. D1 (? 03:22 :c 03:22 xc 03:23 ¡Al sótano! .v. (? 03:23 Le wa a decih a Paro. >:v 03:23 Drake, eres un maltratador >:v. 03:23 (meow) Oie zhi. (? 03:23 Por eso ella se fue >:v 03:23 Io no zoy masoquista >:v 03:23 Weno, un poko 03:23 ¿Qué? 03:24 Que le pegues a Dreik 03:24 * ParodyGhost22 golpea a Dreik 03:24 * Drake Blackhit saca su rifle. .v. 03:24 * Drake Blackhit la dispara. D1 03:24 Aish un manjar <3 03:24 * ParodyGhost22 le pega a la bala y ésta le da al rifle. 03:25 Kha 03:25 El estafador salió estafado.jpg 03:25 03:25 (derp) 03:25 ¿Eh? :v 03:25 Esta Paro loquilla (? 03:25 Awiinta Kokú. :'v 03:25 Me meo de la risa we 03:25 Soy todo un desmadre aún estando de luto 03:26 :v 03:26 Yo me cago de la risa. 03:26 ¿Querés que te limpie, Eliana? 7u7r (? 03:26 Okay no. xd 03:26 No, prefiero que me limpie Paro, como buena mami (vale) 03:27 Oye sí c: 03:27 Ragna o/ 03:27 Hola. 03:27 Hike. d9 03:27 Tipico mientras tu contrincante está hablando, vas y te cambias el avatar. :v 03:27 Khe berga 03:27 03:28 Un número desconocido me mandó una foto 03:28 Ragna. d9 03:28 Ragna :3/ 03:28 Tengo miedo de que sea pack 03:28 Emty o/ 03:28 Hi. 03:28 A mi me suele pasar 03:28 Empty. (meow) 03:28 Saludo, Ragna. 03:28 Empty * 03:28 Puede que sea porno 03:28 (?? 03:28 Creo que no es porno... 03:28 Espero no lo sea 03:29 Solo un pack (? 03:29 Si está bueno, pasalo d8 (? 03:29 Puta, con lo que odio responder 03:29 XD 03:29 Creo que es un meme 03:29 Oh :'v 03:30 Lo abro a la una... 03:30 Zhy, es un meme 03:31 onion7 03:34 Hola Danielle c: 03:34 fullrelax 03:35 Mami (vale) 03:35 :v 03:36 Dani <3 03:37 Quien mira Bleach? d8 03:37 Yo miraba Bleach, pero se me volvió muy aburrido. onion7 03:37 Fairy Tail también se me volvió muy aburrido. 03:37 Hasta que cap? 03:37 60. onion7 03:37 En la saga donde van a buscar a Ryuka. 03:37 Te gusta Orihime con Ichigo? 03:37 Nop. :'v 03:38 Con quien? 03:38 Con nadie? 03:38 (derp) 03:38 Igual ahora me ando viendo One Piece, Dragon Ball Super y Boruto. 03:38 yo :v 03:38 Con nadie >:v 03:38 Conmigo. (? 03:38 Porque si eras Ichiruki te quería pasar esto <3 http://prnt.sc/ezqc5v 03:39 Yo también lo soy :v 03:39 Mira ese spoiler papá. :'v 03:39 Prefiero el Ichigo x Riuka. (? 03:39 Rukia * 03:39 (pervert) 03:39 por qué me saludan de nuevo...no me he ido :v 03:40 Hola Shen c: 03:40 Shen mua 03:40 Te saludan de nuevo porque quieren que te vayas. 03:40 Así es la vida. 03:40 Y sobre Boruto... El BoruSara no me gusta para nada. Prefiero el BoruHimawari. (? 03:40 Hola Nasty :v / 03:40 Saludos. 03:40 melda de vida </3 ...gracias por hacérmelo saber Sid 03:41 .v. 03:41 yo no quiero que mi mami se vaya xc 03:41 http://prntscr.com/ezqcv6 Lel. Que gentes enfermas. (? 03:41 Yo no quiero que mi sovrina se vaya xc 03:41 Sobrina* 03:42 awnnn las quiero <3 03:42 K Wen caso de Cosas de la vida 03:42 :v 03:42 C mamó 03:43 Una morra hasta se salió del estudio a llorar y Rocío fue a ver k pedo 03:43 Que ocurrió 03:43 o.o 03:43 Eli por qué de repente soy tu sobrina? 03:43 Siempre lo fuiste (fabulous) 03:43 Al parecer, se sintió identificada porque en su casa habían gritos y eso 03:44 @Diana. ¿Es cierto que aparecerán dinosaurios en SNK? 03:44 hoy es que me entero xd 03:44 En el opening aparece el titan mejicano con los dinosaurios. :'v 03:44 Lo dijimos hace unas semanas 03:44 Hasta ballenas voladoras. 03:44 Sonif es mi hermano :'v 03:44 Tocys o/ 03:44 tonces...sos la esposa de mi tío DarkTaker...omaigah d8 <3 03:45 ahhh ya me acuerdo 03:45 :v 03:45 Del tío 7u7 03:45 Por eso no tengo hijos, salen malitos. :v 03:45 Como cuando te enteras de que solo puedes mandar mensajes a las personas que te siguen :c 03:45 (fabulous) 03:45 Tus hijos no hubieran saludo malitos si los hubieras tenido conmigo. 03:45 * ElianaTaker le tira una silla. 03:46 pokhé tía? 03:46 Gaspy, no quisiste. Te acobardaste, me dejaste en el altar. :c 03:46 No seas coshina 03:46 :,,v 03:46 te acusaré por abuso a menores 03:46 Tú me dijiste que no querías nada xc 03:46 Kha 03:46 por pegarme 03:46 Pero Dark tambien es mi bro 03:47 es más...te acusaré con mi papi 03:47 :b 03:47 Yo te dije que quería todo contigo. xc 03:47 Espera 03:47 * ElianaTaker le da un healado xc 03:47 helado* 03:47 Pero me corriste de tu vida :c 03:47 buena tía...muy buena :3 03:47 :,v 03:47 Pensar en helado me congela 03:47 vos aprendés rápido :3 03:48 Tú me corriste de la tuya. :c 03:48 ¿Por qué me culpas de algo que tú hiciste? (emoluigi) 03:48 Si :'v 03:49 wtf esto parece novela novela dirigida por un emo que fumó demasiada marihuana 03:49 ...okno xd 03:49 Porque siempre es más fácil culpar a otro xc 03:49 :v 03:49 ya besense!! d8 03:50 ¿Quiénes? c: 03:50 xc 03:50 .v. 03:50 La besaría, pero ella ya no quiere. u.u 03:50 Qué pendeja, quería abrir mí Messenger y terminé en WhatsApp :'v 03:50 Qué masoquista soy :'v 03:51 Sorry es que estoy comprometida. :c 03:51 Conmigo. (meow) 03:51 ella quiere...muy en el fondo 03:51 Digo... 03:51 (? 03:51 Conmigo 03:51 Saquese, Dreik 03:51 Hi 03:51 Sáquese sucia. (? 03:51 Rukazi o/ 03:51 Sí, muy en el fondo 03:51 Hola Ryu 03:51 Saludo, Ryu. 03:51 Corriente >:v (? 03:52 ustede dos Eli y Drake...besense!! d8 03:52 Wakala 03:52 Sabe mal. 03:52 Prefiero besar mi mano (diva) 03:52 No se lava los dientes, es un asco. 03:52 (? 03:52 Él muerde >.v 03:52 Pero es rico. u.u 03:53 Él se saca fotos en el baño pero no lo usa pa' la higiene (?? 03:53 *Huye* 03:53 Pobre E, todos sabemos que quiere atenderlo en secreto~ (? 03:53 no se hagan los inocentes...ustedes mueren por besarse :3 03:53 Hola July c: 03:53 Me parece una falta de respeto 03:53 .v. 03:54 Julee <3 :eli: 03:54 Mueren por besarse 03:54 Así como también muero por tener su mensaje. 03:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgKDu5pp_fU 03:54 :c 03:54 chao me piro 03:54 Bye 03:55 Adiós mami c: 03:55 Bai Bai dani 03:55 bye beba :3 03:56 adiós Empty 03:56 bye Tía <3 03:56 (conde) 03:57 Marcelo d8 03:57 WOWOWO 03:57 WOWOWO 03:58 hi 7u7r 03:58 ExMarc c: 03:58 MARDILLA <3 03:58 Parodeh c: 03:58 DESAPARECIDO :0 03:58 Hola, MavosAC. (meow) 03:58 Mavis* 03:58 (risa) 03:58 se la extraña por el viejo oeste uwu 03:58 Mavis :3/ 03:58 Hi uwur 03:58 no tan viejo como Sid (?) 03:58 Claro, yo soy el desaparecido y tú fuiste la que no me respondió en wsp. :v 03:58 Shhh 03:59 No tan viejo como tus nalgas. e.e 03:59 me quedé dormida 03:59 :v 03:59 wat 03:59 ¿Acaso me quieres ver la cara de estúpida? 03:59 Nalgas donde? :V 03:59 No c 03:59 no >:v 03:59 siempre me quedo dormida :'v 03:59 Te quiere ver la cara de estúpida. 03:59 Pégale, pelea. 04:00 No puedo pegarle. uwu 04:00 Asesinato, agresión, muerte, destrucción, enfermedad. 04:00 Al diablo todo, ya no quiero una bitcoin :,v 04:00 Nasty, en tu espalda no. :v 04:00 * Coffee&Clorox vomita cáncer y comentarios negativos. 04:00 (zz) 04:00 ¿Saben que deberíamos hacer? Una shamada. 04:00 Hagamos una iglesia. 04:00 De wazap? 04:00 Y pidamos perdón por nuestros 04:00 pecados. 04:00 OMG 04:01 No, de Eskaip. Están los old school. :v 04:01 Yas 04:01 Ah :v 04:01 but no estaré 04:01 jaja (?) 04:01 Bueno, no todos. Pero está Lon, Nasty, Mairi y el pendejo ese de Sid. 04:01 El Unika y Diferente Started Pack 04:01 No todos están invitados (?) 04:01 Digo, Old* 04:02 solo los old y kulz ahqe 04:02 fucking squad 04:02 debería dejar de decir mamadas 04:02 Pero ustedes no son cool 04:02 Deberías dejar de existir. :v 04:02 Quiero cloro :c 04:02 Ya te dije 04:03 antes de los 18 04:03 Sigue queríendolo. 04:03 (?) 04:03 Sólo alguien que no es kul dice que nosotros no somos kul. 04:03 Homo habilis. 04:03 Nuestro plan de suicidarnos sigue en pie. <3 04:03 Pero no les dije no kul 04:03 04:03 Les dije no cool 04:03 No somos cool, 2 basic. 04:03 Trucazo 04:03 Yo pido el cloruro de potasio. 04:03 somos kulz 04:03 Sid, deberías comer tierra. 04:03 La tierra es cool. 04:03 Te quedas con las galletas. 04:03 La tierra es gay. 04:03 ¿Sabes qué deberías hacer tú? Beber tu nombre. 04:04 La tierra es negativa 04:04 } 04:04 Pero el cielo es positivo 04:04 ¿Cómo sabría eso? 04:04 ¿Cómo bebo mi nombre? 04:04 Imaginaté que se llame Juan (? 04:04 Con magia 04:04 Te bebes a Juan. 04:04 ¿Cómo se bebe eso? 04:04 Dime, Quiero beber mi nombre. 04:04 Sino bebo mi nombre. 04:04 Beberé mi apellido. 04:05 Y si no bebes tu apellido, te bebes ésta. 04:05 ASDS 04:05 Y si no lo hace Coffee, no hago yo 04:05 Anovedah 04:05 ¿Si mezclo cloro con nutella puede que me muera? :V 04:05 Ya vas a empezar de lok. 04:05 Puede que te mueras de una manera divergente 04:05 Nasty, ni la muerte te quiere. 04:05 Sí no lo haces también puede que te mueras 04:05 Ando sad we :c 04:06 ¿Cuál ésta? 04:06 Si, esa :c 04:06 Tu determinante no identifica qué es lo que debo beber. 04:06 Ayudame </3 04:06 Nasty es un sad boy 04:06 :'c 04:06 *Sad ladyboy 04:06 solo le faltan las imagenes tumblrs (?) 04:07 No, no usare esa kk :v 04:07 Si ya es kk tu vida 04:07 ¿Qué más da usarlas? 04:07 Ah pero ella si uso tu corazón. 04:07 Tengo dignidad :c 04:07 Gaspy, aún le queda dignidad. 04:08 ¿No se la llevó ella? 04:08 Ese trasero aún es firme. 04:08 ¿Eso es posible? 04:08 Es posible si tú lo crees. <3 04:08 Si tú lo deseas puedes volar~ 04:08 Alicia alv 04:08 :c 04:09 Mejor seguire haciendo memes y momos :c 04:09 Mejor 04:09 Mardilla... pensé que tú me comprendías. :'v 04:09 Iugh, memes (?) 04:09 bebe clorox. 04:09 Wut 04:09 Nadie siguió la canción. :'v 04:09 No sé :c 04:09 Tengo que hablar con alguien bye d8 04:09 Idk 04:09 but me suena 04:09 Bye, Aang... 04:09 no sé porqué 04:10 Bye Diana :3/ 04:10 Yo no tengo nadie con quien hablar :c 04:10 También me seuna... 04:10 Suena* 04:10 Digimon. :'v 04:10 Nasty, la tienes a ella c: 04:10 DIGIMON :'V 04:10 Digimon :v 04:10 No que poke fan :v 04:10 IBA A DECIR ESO 04:10 COÑO 04:11 Wait, tengo ganas de hacer pipí pero el baño esta demasido lejos :'v 04:11 Déjala salir aquí 7u7 04:11 Wakla 04:11 Lleva la PC al baño 04:11 11:11 c: / 04:12 Fucking 11:11 04:12 Deseo que me ame como lo hacía ayer :'v 04:12 COÑO 04:12 Me gusta Pokémon, me gusta Digimon, me gustas tú. Me gusta Yugi Oh!, me gusta Naruto, me gustas tú.~ 04:12 AH, TARDE 04:12 Canción chidori. 04:12 11:11 D: 04:12 11:12 :c 04:12 Si jugaras Yugioh conmigo, se creeria que si te gusta Yugioh :C 04:12 Drake. c: onionj (? 04:12 ¿Alguna vez lo hicimos a la hora exacta? (derp) 04:12 Eliana. :3 onioni 04:12 Zhy 04:12 Me gustas tú, me gustas tú, tururu~ 04:12 Yas 04:12 Les gusta esta :v 04:12 xD 04:12 Se mamó el men. 04:13 ¿Cuál? 04:13 Khe 04:13 Ésta 04:13 No hay, no existe 04:13 Kha? 04:13 Cómo estás tan segura? 04:13 Dreik, yo no te salude aún (fabulous) 04:13 :'v 04:13 :0 04:13 Por algo muy feo que vi en la mañana :'v 04:13 :000 04:13 Empty * ewe 04:14 Se confundió alv? 04:14 t_t 04:14 Alv con todo, ire a jugar Overwatch :c 04:14 Mairi la juega, Gaspy la toma. 04:14 Acababa de despertar y decidí ir al baño 04:14 Al abrir... 04:14 Ste men piensa en mi uwur (? 04:14 Sep. xD Fue porque casi le envió un MP. :'v 04:14 PUM, nada :'v 04:14 Olvida el onionj . 04:14 Omg :'v 04:14 e.e 04:14 (? 04:14 :0 04:14 (diva) 04:14 ¿Nasty vive contigo? 04:14 yaonion 04:14 DIGNA. (? 04:14 Había una lombriz pequeña, pero nada más :'v 04:14 Pensé que el men vivía en Palomalandia 04:14 No, we 04:14 Iré al baño antes de que me haga encima 04:14 Se quedó a dormir 04:15 ya vuelvo~ 04:15 No tardes. <3 04:15 Saludo, Combinador. 04:15 Yo algunas veces me hago encima 04:15 Saludos al lavabo <3 04:15 Se siente calientito <3 04:15 XD 04:15 Una vez Nasty se quedó a dormir sobre ésta. 04:15 ¿Te hiciste encima o acabaste encima? (? 04:15 Dreik... Por eso te mandé a la fz alv (? 04:15 Asi te la doble :V r 04:16 Weno, io También voy a miarbolito :v 04:16 Desde hace rato tengo ganas 04:16 04:16 Tarda lo que gustes. </3 04:16 Y doblada te la volviste a comer. :v 04:16 Igual les puedo responder en el baño, jiji 04:17 Yo como basura :v 04:17 No como basura :v 04:17 jajaja 04:17 Comes basura. :v 04:17 Parody, manda pack. 04:17 x2 04:17 Solo me comi las mentiras de ella :c 04:17 Queremos pack de Dev d9 04:18 Y las de tu tío. 04:19 Im back 04:19 Bv 04:19 http://prntscr.com/ezqkh0 Saludos desde el baño 04:19 :u 04:20 Salu2 04:20 ._. 04:20 Volviste. uwu 04:20 Yo aun sigo aqui compa uwu 04:21 :0 04:21 Nunca me notas uwu 04:21 :'v 04:21 Es que no te ama 04:21 Como él a mí :'u 04:22 Lo sé, siempre estás conmigo. mua 04:22 El baño es un buen lugar para pensar 04:23 Y pa sacudirse la nutria también. (? 04:23 :c 04:23 Me dan ganas de sacar un cigarrillo... Pero no tengo :'v 04:23 Creo que mi mami tiene. 04:23 * Marcianito% real no feik :V le regala un cigarro 04:23 Thank U c: 04:24 Eso, prueba el cáncer antes de que él te pruebe a ti. 04:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqeW9_5kURI jajaja 04:25 Ese momento en el que descubres que naciste para ser fumador pasivo, alv 04:25 onion7 04:25 Me perdí 04:25 Respiras el aire de los camiones. 04:25 Uff esta parody. 04:26 mi gata está muy AW hoy :v 04:26 ¿Muy tu? :v 04:26 Fucking me (? 04:26 HAHAHAH 04:26 Muy ella 04:26 04:26 ¿? :v 04:26 El aire de camiones, k azko men 04:26 JAJAJA 04:26 El olor a gasolina. cebolla4 <3 04:26 Ya no entiendo ésta jerga de jóvenes precoces. 04:26 Detesto el olor a gasolina 04:26 Dinamita 04:27 tinamita 04:27 Soy tu gatita d8 04:27 Dinameit 04:27 Olor a cloro, alv. <3 04:27 Kha 04:27 El olor a polvora. <3 04:27 Olor a él �� :c 04:27 Wait, no soy attention whore >:V 04:27 Oler tus manos luego de rascarte los huevos. <3 04:27 ���� (? 04:27 (? 04:27 Noo, claro que no 04:27 Olor a Axila�� mua 04:28 ._. 04:28 Wat? 04:28 Polar D: 04:28 No lo soy 04:28 Que no eres? 04:28 ¿Y tus fotos Tumblr k? 04:28 Mi chica? </3 04:28 El olor de la victoria. 04:28 Tu gfa 04:28 Aw 04:28 Huele como a flan. 04:28 soke 04:28 Baia. 04:28 moul meme9 04:29 Moulderkurt, hola 04:29 Huele a ban 04:29 Las fotos no me hacen aw 04:29 Huele a depresión 04:29 Ah, esperen, soy yo, sorry 04:29 ¿Qué verga es aw? :v 04:29 <}:{v 04:29 Huele a sad? :V 04:29 Atention Whore :v 04:29 ]:v 04:29 Argentinos Woludos 04:29 04:29 Sta emo. 04:29 Moul mua 04:29 (?) 04:30 Sabes que te falta en tu foto parody? 04:30 El peor chiste de la historia :'v 04:30 Tu correa y un gorrito. 04:30 ¿Él, Polar? 04:30 Ah 04:30 04:30 </3 . 04:30 La correa ya está muy usada 04:30 Como ella. 04:30 Vez,asi se hacen los chistes de ella (? 04:30 ¿Correa? ¿Filtros de perros? (? 04:30 Recuerdo cuando mi mejor amiga me iba a comprar un collar de sumisión c: 04:30 Jamás lo hizo :c 04:31 En definitiva, no entiendo la jerga de éstos jóvenes. 04:31 Porque su perro no se la queria sacar. 04:31 Sid 04:31 Los tiempos ya no son los mismos, Charles. 04:31 Yo no los entiendo :v 04:31 Uys 04:31 Tu andabas en bici para llegar al colegio </3 04:31 Ya paso de moda 04:31 En burro 04:31 ¿qué era una bici? 04:31 (?) 04:31 En un pony peruano? 04:32 Creo que una bici es como un auto 04:32 Burro. 04:32 Pony 04:32 Pero más chiquito 04:32 No La de Nasty 04:32 Hike, el eme pe </3 04:32 Como La de* >:v 04:32 Tremendo teclado pendejo :'v 04:33 andaban en el pajarito de chavez 04:33 :v 04:33 "Y volo, compatriotas VOLO" 04:33 voló 04:33 Como cuando hablan de bicis, burros y autos pero no tienen ninguno de esos. :v 04:33 bolo 04:33 Por la arbolada 04:33 Yo tengo su corazón 04:33 Yo tengo una bici </3 04:33 ¿Qué tienes tú? 04:33 Yo no tengo nada 04:33 Y parody es mi burro. 04:33 A ella <3 04:33 solo un gato 04:33 Un Tesla Model S. <3 04:33 Lei tetas 04:33 Nel, este burro ya tiene dueño 04:33 x2 04:34 piyi? 04:34 (? 04:34 Tiene una torre :0 04:34 ( . Y . ) 04:34 (? 04:34 :0 04:34 Yo quisiera que me de un burro :v r 04:34 Deja el clash Royale 04:34 ¿De qué te sirve el Tesla si no puedes pasearla? 04:34 Gaspy, deja de golpear tan duro :'v 04:34 Sorry :'v 04:34 Es que La noche lo amerita 04:34 Paro: 1, Sid: 0 04:35 Ste Dreik y sus coshinadas 04:35 jajaja 04:35 Yo sólo veo unos par de ojos. 04:35 Eliana son ojos 04:35 Cochina 04:35 La cochina eres tú. :'v 04:35 >:v 04:35 Mardilla, ese marcador está mal. :v 04:35 ¿Son unos ojitos? 04:35 jajaja 04:35 c=3 <- Esto es un código C++. 04:35 (? 04:35 YO VEÍA UN OSITO 04:35 Yo ni forma le encontré a esa madre.zd 04:35 ¿QUÉ LES PASA? 04:35 3c 3 <- Y acá vemos cómo ese pequeño código le introduce a una pequeña variable. 04:35 (idea) 04:36 Parecen las sheshes de Dreik 04:36 XD 04:36 No era un osito? 04:36 Pero menos colgadas 04:36 :v 04:36 Eres malo haciendo figuras 04:36 Parece que tienes retraso. 04:36 Osea "var 3 + 8 " (? 04:36 Es bueno en el kamasutra. 04:36 c: 04:36 A cierto, Dreik es plana 04:36 Eso parece matemáticas 04:37 Alv, no tengo imaginación (emoluigi) 04:37 x2 04:37 Ni yo tengo idea de lo que hice. (yaoming) 04:37 Spam d9 (? 04:37 Tampoco. :'v 04:37 Adv, Ban 04:37 Eso dicen todos, XZh 04:37 Flud, alv 04:37 ZHY D8 04:37 SPAM D1 04:37 Éstas muerto, lince 04:37 "No, amor, no sabía lo que hacía" 04:37 relax 04:37 "Te juro que no la conocía" 04:38 ¿Crees que es bueno en el kamasutra? Esta haciendo figuras de penes con letras y números 04:38 eso es triste 04:38 "Estaba borracho, mi amor" 04:38 ) / ( (? 04:38 d: 04:38 Yo lo haria :v / 04:38 Es solo una amiga 04:38 "Me quiero concentrar en mis estudios" 04:38 Si, eso dicen todos. :v 04:38 Es mi amiguito :v 04:38 Pero lo de los estudios es verdad xc 04:38 Soy virgen :v 04:38 Koño, Dev, me estas volviendo sad ahora 04:38 I know it :'v 04:38 04:38 Es mi primo :c 04:38 A una amiga también ya la puse sad 04:38 Sid 1 Gaspy 1 04:38 Empate, prros. 04:39 No, eso no cuenta :v 04:39 XenmBot. D9 04:39 No puede haber laurasad si todas las horas son sad (?) 04:39 Para mí es la semana sad 04:39 No puede haber caca sin culo. 04:40 Es la 4ta semana sad consecutiva que tengo 04:40 Filosofía de escusado. 04:40 july meme9 04:40 Holiwis :,3 04:40 Es gracioso porque sigo cagando 04:40 Marcianito :3 mem9 04:40 Digo... 04:40 :,v 04:40 Apollyon c: 04:40 meme9 04:40 yo no existo :c 04:40 Hola, July 04:40 Saludo, SCP. c: 04:40 Saludo, July. c: 04:40 Holiwis Parody 04:40 Drake :,3 :eli: <3 04:40 Mi gata sigue de AW 04:40 help 04:41 Hola a las que entraron. (conde) 04:41 Dale un tiro por la culata 04:41 :eli: <3 (meow) 04:41 Dile "Callate a la irgi" 04:41 Le pegasts lo AW :V 04:41 Hola y adiós :3/ 04:41 Y se calla 04:41 Adiós, Eliana. :c 04:41 NO SOY AW 04:41 mua 04:41 No eres Aw, pero eres mía. uwur 04:41 (? 04:41 ERES AW 04:41 Bye. mua 04:41 NO LO SOY 04:41 Estaré en sus sueños bbs <3 mua 04:41 Está bien ser AW, Mair c: 04:42 ¿Sueños húmedos de nuevo? 04:42 Nel. :'v 04:42 No, iugh. 04:42 :v 04:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lo6vzAT_tTQ uwur <3 04:42 Yo también soy AW 04:42 Naik y te califico 04:42 recien me di cuenta que hay gente que sr mata por mi xd 04:42 Ahora todos son AW 04:42 Bai, me iré a ver 13 reasons why 04:42 Yo soy AM 04:42 A veces un poco FM 04:42 mentira, wakala 04:42 Yo soy puto. 04:42 (? 04:42 Otros días me siento más PM 04:42 Lo sabemos :v 04:42 Like y finjo amarte 04:42 *C mata* 04:42 :v laic (? 04:42 Soy un intento fallido tumblr 04:42 Hoy es el día de las chaparritas 04:43 ALV, ya se puso celosa una amiga :'v 04:43 Sid 04:43 Fallido, feo, y prieto. 04:43 ¿Qué haces cuando una mujer está celosa? 04:43 Le doy un tiro. 04:43 Meri be like (?) 04:43 Yo suelo ignorarla. :'v 04:43 ¿Me dabas tiros? Xc 04:43 dale abrazos 04:44 but, Meri es OTRO nivel 04:44 Amo cuándo se enojan más. <3 04:44 XZh, eso es asegurar tu muerte :'v 04:44 Do babes, Apollyon xD 04:44 Lo c, pero me gusta ver una mujer enojada. (meow) 04:44 Ah, pero cuando yo me enojaba 04:44 ¿Otro nivel de AW? :V 04:44 Lo recuerdo. ewe 04:44 "Perdón, amor, te estoy leyendo" 04:44 a mi me gusta que me abrazen :v 04:45 Abrazate sta :v 04:45 A mi me gusta que me den. (? 04:45 Me siento re Nasty. :'v 04:45 pero ahora que lo pienso,cuando estoy enojada soy un huracan xd 04:45 ¿? :v 04:45 :v 04:45 golosa :v 04:45 Oscuros secretos de wikia, por fin revelados. 04:45 Yo cuando me enojo, me vuelvo helado de frutilla 04:45 Anovedah 04:45 mama ay un pegelagarto 04:45 drake,nasty da clases los domingos 04:46 * Marcianito% real no feik :V se toma una cerveza 04:46 ewe 04:46 Cuando yo me enojo... No recuerdo haber estado enojado. 04:46 Pero en los domingos va a misa como toda una santa. (? 04:46 Quizá soy Hulk. 04:46 (umm) 04:46 t-t 04:46 xd 04:46 Deadly. (conde) 04:46 Hike t-t 04:46 Cuando me enojo, empiezo a tirar sillas, alv 04:47 "a tirar la goma" (? 04:47 Do babes 04:47 yo cuando me enojo me pongo enojado 04:47 despues de sacars el demonio se le mete otro aun peor 04:47 Cuando me enojo empiezo a tirarme tablas. 04:47 :v 04:47 XD 04:47 Me encanta que cuando la gente se enoja, le sale fuerza de quién sabe dónde c: 04:47 yo me hecho un cigaro y me calmo 04:47 XD 04:47 Me encanta que seas una tabla. 04:47 nasty es el diablo xd 04:47 Khe? Xc 04:47 *La diabla 04:47 Soy Nasty c: 04:48 ¿A quién le decís tabla? 04:48 >:v 04:48 Mírale ese trasero, no es de éste mundo. 04:48 Me perdí 04:48 A ti no, obviamente. 04:48 Hay una tabla por acá. 04:48 Ah Weno 04:48 04:48 Y no eres tú. 04:48 Fucking me 04:48 sos un tren,todos los negros suben xd 04:48 (?) 04:48 Pero mi deber es defender a las tablas 04:48 04:48 Ia no cee ke aser, no ce kon kual kedarmee, todas saben en la kama maltratarmeeh 04:49 Tablas unidas, jamás serán vencidas :v 04:49 Lo siento, ésta tabla es mía. Así que no tienes derechos sobre ella. 04:49 Ya me perdí horriblemente :'v 04:49 Y eso que sólo salí del baño :'v 04:49 yo quiero un harem xd 04:50 Mi cabello huele bonito y es suave y esponjoso. 04:50 Sohan d8 04:50 Como una nube.~ 04:50 Déjame ser tu cafetera 7u7 04:50 Digo... De tu harem, Apollyon 04:50 Me perdí 04:50 Quien fuera pedo para tronar esas nalgotas. 04:51 Yo me perdí cuando hablaban de AW's :v 04:51 Y no me quejo. 04:51 Yo me perdí de su corazón 04:51 Y no me quejo 04:51 Ese no es asunto mío. 04:52 Hola(?? 04:52 Jota Pe Ge 04:52 Existo(?? 04:52 Nel 04:52 Eres una ilusión óptica 04:53 Raioz. Mis sospechas eran ciertas t-t 04:53 ¿Eres gay? Lo siento viejo, así son las cosas uno no decide. 04:53 Me perdí x2 04:53 Nel. 04:53 * Sid Albrecht la encuentra 04:53 Ya, para que dejes de mamar. :v 04:53 ¿Wat? 04:54 Pero es bueno que mame 04:54 Digo... 04:54 sigo sin entender [0